User blog:SevenArrows/Commander Shepard vs. Marcus Fenix
Two soldiers who both have known the taste of victory and the pain of loss, Marcus Fenix, a soldier of the Coalition of Ordered Governments who has fought against his fellow man, the Locust horde and the Lambent invasion and Commander Shepard, a marine of the Systems Alliance and a Citadel Spectre who has defeated the Geth, Cerberus, and the Collectors in his battle to defeat The Reapers. Both are soldiers who bear the scars of war, but in battle only one can be... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR Weapons and Equipment Marcus For close range Marcus is using the military lever-action Gnasher shotgun. Fenix is also with reliable semi-automatic Snub pistol for mid-range combat as it is reliable at most distances. Marcus's Lancer Assault rifle serves as both his long distance and melee weapon. The standard weapon of all Gears, the Mk2 Lancer boasts a high fire rate and low recoil. The Lancer also comes equipped with a functioning chainsaw in place of a bayonet. On the defensive Marcus is equipped with standard COG armor that has been slightly modified which provides layers of protection across most of the body, most notably the chest, and is held together by large circular magnetic seals. chainsaw.png|Chainsaw bayonet 640px-30nkw02.jpg|The Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle Gnasher_Shotgun.png|The Gnasher Shotgun Snub_Pistol.jpg|The Snub Pistol Shepard Into this battle the commander brings his M-3 Katana shotgun for short-range, the M-3 Predator pistol for medium ranges, and his M-8 Avenger for long ranges. All of which are mass accelerator weapons (guns that fire metal projectiles using magnetic acceleration or "rail guns"). For close range Shepard come equipped with the Omni-blade, a diamond hard, searing-hot, flash forged blade. On the Defensive Shepard is equipped with a combat hard-suit consisting of several layers, first a layer of kinetic padding, the next, light weight ablative ceramic. The final layer of protection are the kinetic barriers or "shields" that deflect any projectile traveling over a certain speed unless there isn't enough energy in the shield's power cell. Omniblade.jpg|Shepard's Omni-blade M23Katana.png|The M-23 Katana M8avenger.png|The M-8 Avenger M3predator.png|The M-3 Predator Battle “You can’t trust Cerberus, sergeant, trust me I know.” Shepard turned around and approached Marcus; their conversation was not going well. “You say that, but I’m not fucking hearing a better solution” Marcus replied, becoming increasingly aggravated. “The Alliance can help. They’ll be here soon,” the commander tried to assure him, “I know it seems like a longshot, but Cerberus cannot be an option.” Marcus shook his head; he’d been down this road before. “Cerberus is our BEST option! The Alliance can’t get their heads out of their asses long enough to help and even if they could by the time troops and supplies reached Sera it would be too late” Marcus bellowed. Shepard walked a bit down the battlefield. Bodies lay scattered about between different stone barriers and walls. If he couldn’t convince Marcus not to send a reply to Cerberus’s offer to help Sera in their conflict, Cerberus’s hold in this region would be near complete. The planet was also too far out of the Alliance’s reach to retake. Cerberus would gain a tight hold and near permanent control in the region. Calming down Marcus continued, “Commander, Cerberus can help and I’m certainly not going to stop them.” He turned toward the path leading to the nearby comm. station. “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that, if Cerberus takes this planet we may never regain this cluster” Shepard said as he equipped his katana shotgun. Instinctively Marcus drew his Lancer assault rifle. “It has to be done and you’re not going to stop me” he replied. Marcus fired the first shot, pouring rounds from his lancer into Shepard’s kinetic barriers bringing them down by half. Shepard immediately darted backwards, rolling into cover behind a large stone. Marcus had yet to retreat to a safe location and Shepard took the opportunity to fire his shotgun in Marcus’s direction. Even knowing the distance was out of range for his shotgun, Shepard’s shot tore into parts of Fenix’s armor, damaging the magnetic seals. Marcus fell back into a position further away and behind cover. Shepard looked around the corner to place his enemy but was met with another burst of gunfire. Realizing his shotgun was out ranged the commander switched it out for his Predator pistol. The Lancer, already low on ammo from the previous battle, ran out of rounds after this last burst. Not seeing any ammo around him Marcus too switched to his side arm. Commander Shepard leaned around the corner and fired three shots into Marcus’s direction, two hitting him in the shoulder. Through the pain Marcus took aim at Shepard and released a volley of shots from his snub pistol but Shepard’s kinetic barriers prevented any injury. The protection his shields offered him allowed him enough time to dive just out of Marcus’s sight. Collapsing his pistol, Shepard pulled out his Avenger assault rifle and leaned around the corner to look for Marcus. During Shepard’s Jump to cover Marcus sought safer ground as well and quickly moved to the nearest corner. “Going to need some stronger shit for this one,” Marcus said to himself as he threw down the snub pistol and withdrew his shotgun, “let’s see you handle this you son of a bitch.” Not seeing any movement Shepard moved forward to the nearest conveniently placed chest high wall. Marcus too, rolled out from his position to the nearest available cover in an effort to close the gap between them, but not before Shepard managed release a full clip from the Avenger in his direction missing most of the shots as Marcus dove for cover. Marcus felt the searing pain as he looked down and realized more than a few shots passed completely through his armor. “You’ll pay for that you bastard now I’m pissed” He yelled at the top of his lungs through the pain. “You’re pretty quick I’ll give you that, wasn’t really expecting that with your armor” Shepard yelled back before turning to his assault rifle to eject the thermal clip. Marcus saw his chance and charged Shepard’s location. Before Shepard placed a new thermal clip Marcus vaulted over the barrier between them, his foot contacting Shepard’s shoulder stunning him briefly. This gave Marcus enough time to fire the Gnasher point blank at the commander. The shot overloaded the already stressed shields opening Shepard to another shot. By the time Marcus fired again Shepard jumped back but the shot still took its toll on his armor and even pierced it in a few places. Before Marcus could fire a third Shepard was on his feet and knocked the shotgun from the soldier’s grip. Marcus, ready to tackle Shepard, received a powerful second blow to his face from the commander and stumbled backwards. Seeing the body of a nearby gear Marcus grabbed the deceased’s lancer and swung around hitting Shepard with the back side of the gun before he could land another attack. The dazed Shepard staggered back and Marcus activated the lancer’s chainsaw. The bayonet roared to life and plunged into Shepard’s side as he tried to dive out of the way. The saw hit right between the ablative ceramic plates in his armor and cut into his flesh and with all his might the marine pushed the against the weapon permitting him the precious time needed to deploy his own. The last thing Marcus Fenix saw was a flash of orange before Shepard’s Omni-blade appeared around his wrist and plunged deep into the soldier’s chest, killing him near instantly. Commander Shepard pulled away from Marcus as his omni-blade disappeared. Moving his hand away from his wound and seeing the blood, he looked around and said all that he could think of, “I should go.” Winner: Commander Shepard. Opinion: Shepard’s weapons were deemed more powerful and able to do more damage to Marcus than his weapons could do to Shepard’s kinetic barriers. Only the Gnasher shotgun was strong enough to cause significant damage. Notes * Fully argued votes count for full, votes without much reason count for half, and nonsensical or ridiculous votes count for naught. * Potatos do not count as a vote unless fully baked. *If you haven't played one or either of the games (Gears of War or Mass Effect) please make sure you at least check up on the capabilities of either's equipment or talents. Just as a courtesy. *I am new to this wiki and this is my first battle so please if I've made a mistake or done something wrong, let me know, still getting the hang of this place. Category:Blog posts